The Dark Side
by Konami Sunrise
Summary: Gohan went Evil what?? Yes well he did. Can all of the z fighters stand up against his new powers?!?! We can only pray I let them.


Title: The Dark Side  
Author: Tikisurf  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters.  
AN: Hope ya like this story. This is my first time writing so please be gentle and if you want to flame, flame me in a way that tells me what I can do to fix my story to make it better. Thank you and remember to reveiw!! Please?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
PROLOGUE  
  
"Sir? Is it about time to wish Cell back?!? I got the dragon balls." Majin Gohan ask's.  
"Yes. And what did you do with the others?" Comes Mr. Satans voice.  
"I sent them with everyone else. They cant escape!" M. Gohan replies.  
What is this conversation about? What is happening? Read the story to find out!!  
  
  
CHAP 1  
  
Goku is out training with Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Yamcha, while Chi-Chi and Bulma are at the Kame house cooking. Chi-Chi is worried Goten might get hurt. Bulma decides to start a conversation to break the silence.  
"Hey Chi-Chi?" Bulma asks.   
"Yes?" Chi-Chi replies.  
"A few month's ago when Gohan turned 20," Bulma says, "and he moved out, where did he go?"  
"First I think he went to Karins point. Then he got his drivers license, and drove around until he found a house for sale." Chi-Chi says.  
"Oh. Do you know why he waited until he was 20?" asks Bulma.   
"He says he wanted to stay home and watch over me to make sure the dark side wouldn't attack." Chi-Chi explains.  
"Who's the dark side?" Bulma asked mindlessly.  
"You know the bad guys like Freeza, and your son-" Chi-Chi started to say before Bulma rudely interrupted.  
"MY SON IS NOT EVIL! DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT HIM AGAIN!" Bulma yelled.  
"Sorry Bulma but I was only joking. You didn't let me finish the sentence. I was about to say 'Just kidding'" Chi-Chi quickly explains.  
"Yes well....it was a very bad joke...sorry I yelled." Says Bulma.  
"Its ok. Lets finish this dinner before the boys come home. Oh yeah we better call Vegeta and Master Roshi in."  
  
LATER THAT DAY..........  
  
Everyone got to the Kame house just in time for dinner. Tien, Goku, Trunks, Master Roshi, Vegeta, Morron, Andriod 18, Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi, Bra, and Bulma were all there. A few other people couldn't make it. Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo, and Kami called up and told everyone they couldn't make it. Gohan Decided this was the perfect time to tell everyone why they were told to come to dinner at the Kame house.   
"Mom, Dad, everyone I've decided to join Mr. Satan's Dragon Force." Gohan announce's to everyone.   
"Gohan you know those people are bad! What in your right mind made you want to do this?!" Tien and Goku both say at the same time.  
"You guys should join the Dragon Force like I did. Come over to the dark side. Its not so bad." Gohan retorts.  
"Goku lets destroy him now." Yamcha whispers to Goku, "He's SSJ2 like you and Vegeta, but he got the whole dark force on his side we dont stand a chance."  
"NO WAY! He did nothing wrong we cant just kill him-" Goku starts to say before Chi-Chi interupts.  
"Kill him NO you guys wont lay a finger on him or I'll kill you two."  
"Kill me HA no way. Mr. Satan told me how to disapear into thin air. You guys could all learn how to do that, too. All you got to do is join my team." Gohan states.  
"Gohan lay out dude. We ain't gona turn Evil like you. Man Goten and I used to think your brother was cool." Trunks says.  
"Yeah me, too. Now i changed my mind. Gohan get outa here before we kill you, and Im not kidding. GO AWAY!" Goten says.  
"Chi-Chi you said earlier my son was evil now look..." Bulma says, "Gohan don't try to get my daughter to join the Dragon team. Don't even mention them by Bra."  
"Yeah Gohan don't say those things by my wife and kids." Krillin says.  
"You'r wife is a piece of recycled tin to me and a piece of crap. So is your daughter." Gohan retorts.  
Android 18 (other wise considered 18. Her shortend name) attacked Gohan after what he says about her. She starts with an upercut witch caught Gohan unexpectedly. Gohan gets really pissed and goes SSJ. He easly dodges all her moves. After a while he gets an idea of how to show off his new powers and does a Masenko. He concentrated so much power into it, it quickly destroys 18. Gohan saw Bulma staring blankly at him. He remembers what she said to his mom and how pissed he was, so he does Freeza's finishing move killing her instantly.   
Everyone got pissed and went to attack him, but Gohan vanished into thin air. Everybody was confused.  
  
AT MR. SATANS.......   
  
"Mr. Satan I tried to convince them to come over to your team but they refused. I am sorry. I failed you." Gohan says.  
"No Majin Gohan you did good. I fear your ability to turn into Majin Gohan is fading away. Maybe you should rest for a while." Mr. Satan replies.  
"Ok. Wake me in 3 or so hrs." Majin Gohan says.  
  
MEANWHILE AT THE KAME HOUSE........  
  
"MY MOM!!" Trunks yells, "Goten look at what your stupid brother did to her. She's dead."  
"Don't worry Trunks all we need is the dragonballs and we could wish her and Aunt 18 back." Bra said. Everyone was shocked because she had been so quiet. Bra was at the age of 5 but she was very smart. She was super human not Saiy-Jin. She wasn't very strong though.  
"I told you shes not your aunt." Trunks said to Bra.  
"So I have some respect unlike you." Bra retorts.  
"Listen Bra's right I have 3 of the dragonballs. All we need is the other 4." Tien says.  
"I have one of them. I was trying to turn it into a hat for Morron. Like the one Gohan had as a kid." Krillin says.  
"Great all we need now are the other 3. We could borrow Bulma's dragon scouter." Goku suddenly says, "But......."  
"But what Dad? Whats wrong?" Goten asks.  
"Can we eat first?! Im starving. I didnt have time to eat. I mean after all the yelling...." Goku replies.  
Everyone does a face plant. Goku just sits there laughing while there lying on the floor. Piccolo just arrived and started talking.  
"Remind me again how you know Gohans in Majin form Piccolo."  
Krillen says for the fifth time.  
"I trained Gohan for almost 6 years. He is very strong, and he is NOT evil!! I know him inside-out he wouldnt do this unless Mr. Satan put a spell on him. I mean after Gohan killed Cell and he didnt Mr. Satan has been jealous. So he turned Gohan evil and now hes gona turn Gohan 14. Later he's going to reincarnate Cell!!" Piccolo says yet again.  
  
A WEEK LATER...........  
  
"Ok we got all the DragonBalls. Lets make that wish." Trunks says.  
"Shut up your only 7 you cant tell us what to do. Idiot!" Goten yells.  
"So are you! Man your suck joke." Trunks retorts.  
"SHUT UP!! Were making the wish in ten minutes we got to get to a private place to this at. Now keep your ki low so Majin Gohan dont find us. We got to wish everyone back then were going to wish gohan back to normal." Piccolo explains.  
"What do you mean wish him back to normal?! We only get one wish, right?" Goku asks.  
"We used to," Piccolo starts, "Ever since we killed Cell, and Dende became our new look out and he restored the dragonballs we been able to get 2 wish's. Dende made it so that the dragon would be able to grant us three wish's. Goku you were still dead so you didnt know at all about any of this. Alright?!?!"  
Everyone stares dumb found at Piccolo. They finnaly got to the perfect spot.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ok thats the end of chapter one. Hope ya like it. Im gona start working on chapter 2. Please review this and tell me what I could do to make it better. Buh bye. 


End file.
